Zor
– Zeti, jeden z członków grupy Deadly Six, oraz antagonista w grze ''Sonic Lost World. Zor był zmuszony współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, który zmuszał go do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zor i pozostali Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Zor jest pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Nic nie sprawia mu przyjemności, której zresztą nie lubi. Dla Zora wszystko jest bezsensowne, ponieważ wszyscy i tak umrą. Z powodu ciągłego życia w cieniu udało mu się poskromić mroczne siły, których wszyscy inni boją się używać. Historia Wczesne życie Wiele lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Lost World Zor dołączył do założonej przez Mistrza Zika grupy Deadly Six, której przewodził Zavok. Sonic Lost World W Sonic Lost World, Zor i Deadly Six natknęli się na Doktora Eggmana, który zniewolił ich wykorzystując Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Zeti musieli pomagać Eggmanowi w jego planach, głównie porywając zwierzątka z Lost Hex, w celu zasilenia armii badników. Wyrwali się jednak z niewoli, kiedy Sonic wytrącił Eggmanowi Kakofoniczną Muszlę. Po powrocie do bazy Eggmana, Deadly Six postanowili wykorzystać jego Ekstraktor do pozbawienia świata Sonica całej energii życiowej, aby uczynić samych siebie niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Zor pomagał Zavokowi w Silent Forest w zastawieniu pułapki na Sonica, który miał zostać zrobotyzowany. Gdy Zor przechadzał się nocą po lesie, narzekając na beznadziejność życia, zauważył Sonica. Zeti myślał, że Sonic dał się złapać w pułapkę. Z rozmowy z Soniciem dowiedział się, że zamiast niego złapany został jego przyjaciel Tails. Zor postanowił wrócić do swoich towarzyszy, aby poinformować ich o nieudanej operacji. Przedtem znieważył Sonica i zaczął przed nim uciekać. Zor został pokonany przez niebieskiego jeża, ale wrócił do Deadly Six. Przybył jednak za późno, ponieważ gdy przyniósł złe wieści, Zeti już dawno wiedzieli o pomyłce. Mimo wszystko postanowili zrobotyzować Tailsa. Zor wrócił potem do Silent Forest, gdzie zaczaił się na Sonica. Został jednak po raz kolejny pokonany. Zor pojawił się po raz ostatni w Lava Mountain. Razem z Zeeną i Zavokiem próbował przekonać Sonica do przejścia na ich stronę. Kiedy jeż się nie zgodził, Zavok kazał zrobotyzowanemu Tailsowi zaatakować Sonica. Okazało się jednak, że lis tylko udawał robota. Zor i jego towarzysze uciekli, gdy Tails otworzył ogień. Później został pokonany przez Sonica. Jego dalsze losy nie są do końca jasne, ale najprawdopodobniej przeżył.Nie wiadomo dokładnie co stało się z Zorem po porażce w ostatniej walce. W wersji na Wii U, znika w obłoku dymu, zaś w wersji na 3DS-a - odlatuje jak podczas poprzednich walk. Dodatkowo w trakcie swojej porażki Zor wypowiada słowa I welcome "death's cold embrace", które sugerują że zginął. Pod koniec gry Eggman mówi że znajdzie kolejną Kakofoniczną Muszlę i Zeti ponownie będą mu służyć, co z kolei pozwala stwierdzić, że członkowie Deadly Six przeżyli. W innych grach Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U thumb|Trofeum Deadly Six Zor pojawia się w wersji na Wii U jako część trofeum Deadly Six. Charakterystyka Osobowość Zor jest ponury i pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Często narzeka nad bezsensownością wszelkiej egzystencji, która i tak sprowadza się do śmierci. Poddał się w życiu, szczęściu i nadziei, przez co jest pogrążony w głębokiej depresji. Sprawia to również że jest niemiły i zamknięty w sobie. Nic nie jest w stanie zrobić na nim wrażenia. Zor zawsze posługuje się swoim monotonnym głosem. Zeti dręczą również myśli samobójcze, ponieważ śmierć pozwoli mu znaleźć spokój. Zor okazuje wszelką możliwą niechęć do radości. Niedobrze mu, kiedy widzi szczęśliwe i pozytywnie nastawione osoby i zawsze stara się im uprzykrzyć życie na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Czerpie wielką radość z cierpienia u innych. Sam również lubi, kiedy ktoś zadaje mu ból, co odsłania również masochistyczną stronę Zora. Mimo swojego negatywnego nastawienia, Zeti chętnie przyjmuje różnego rodzaju wyzwania, ale nie jest nimi szczególnie podekscytowany. Jak na ironię nie lubi również słyszeć biadolenia innych, ponieważ uważa że jest to jego zajęcie. Podobnie jak inni Zeti w Deadly Six jest sadystyczny i okrutny. Nie przeszkadza mu pozbawianie innych życia, a także popełnianie masowych zabójstw. Spośród swoich współtowarzyszy Zor czerpie największą radość z tego rodzaju zbrodni, ponieważ lubi patrzeć na cierpienie innych. Jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która sprawia że na jego ustach pojawia się uśmiech. Jest również mściwy i z wielkim gniewem atakuje swoich oprawców. Wygląd Zor jest niski i garbi się. Posiada głównie czarno-białe ciało. Biel dominuje na twarzy, oraz w większej części tułowia, na ramionach i dłoniach. Czerń pojawia się na nogach Zora. Zeti posiada fioletowe włosy, zasłaniające mu część twarzy, spośród których wyrastają dwa czarno-niebieskie rogi. Na twarzy Zora znajdują się piegi, niebieskie oczy z żółtymi twardówkami, oraz fioletowe usta. Zeti posiada niebieskie paznokcie na dłoniach i niebieskie pazury na nogach. Moce i umiejętności Zor jest jednością z mrokiem. Z powodu częstego życia w cieniu potrafi się doskonale ukryć przed wzrokiem innych. Jego największą mocą jest zdolność do kontrolowania cieni. Zor potrafi wykorzystywać tę zdolność do tworzenia małych nietoperzy, a także kopii samego siebie. Cienie Zora potrafią latać w powietrzu i atakować przeciwników. Mroczne zdolności pozwalają także na wystrzeliwanie kul energii z dłoni. Poza tym Zor jest bardzo silny, a także zwinny. Potrafi wykonywać bardzo wysokie i dalekie skoki, a także latać w powietrzu. Jako Zeti posiada zdolność kontrolowania pola magnetycznego, co pozwala mu zdalnie sterować maszynami, takimi jak np. roboty. Boss Zor jest piątym bossem w grze. Gracz walczy z nim w drugiej i czwartej zonie świata Silent Forest. Podczas pierwszej walki pilotuje robota-sowę, która strzela w gracza pociskami. W drugiej potyczce walczy bezpośrednio, strzelając w gracza kulami energii, latając, oraz tworząc swoje cienie. W innych mediach Archie Comics Zor pojawił się na krótko w komiksie Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 opublikowanym przez Archie Comics. Jest to prequel do wydarzeń w Sonic Lost World. W komiksie, Zor, razem z innymi Zeti, został zniewolony przez Eggmana za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli, a następnie wysłany na poszukiwanie zwierzątek dla doktora. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Deadly Six koncept.png Artwork Zor.png|''Sonic Lost World'' SLW zor.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Zor 3.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Sonic Runners karta 40.png|''Sonic Runners'' Modele Lost World Model Zor.png|''Sonic Lost World'' Ciekawostki * Zor jest najmłodszym Zeti z grupy Deadly Six. * Na wszystkich swoich artworkach Zor posiada przy sobie niebieską różę. Jednak w trakcie gry pojawia się tylko w jednym przerywniku, gdzie Zor po prostu rzuca ją na ziemię. * Imię Zora pojawia się tylko raz podczas gry, kiedy w 4 Zonie sky road Zavok wypowiada słowa: All this effort, just to reach the one Zeti you cannot defeat. As Zor would say, "How pointless". Przypisy Kategoria:Zeti Kategoria:Poboczne Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni